


A Union of Convenience

by JessRoseDraws



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Playing Fast and Loose With Mandalorian Customs, Sex with Helmets On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessRoseDraws/pseuds/JessRoseDraws
Summary: The Mandalorian has needs, sometimes those needs include physical unions with other Mandalorians.(A short little PWP exploring the (sexual) relationships between the Mandalorians seen on the show (pre-series))NSFW art at the end!
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Randolorian
Comments: 45
Kudos: 280





	A Union of Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> "Randolorian" is a catch all for any other unnamed Mandalorian seen in the Covert, take your pick! I named him "Gem" because I needed a name or it was too confusing haha 
> 
> (Feel free to use any and all ideas, relationship tags, names, whatever, because I'm greedy and I want to read it all)

Another successful bounty completed, another payment in pocket. His new puck, a Rodian bail jumper, tucked safely into the pouch on his belt. The job should be easy enough, just a standard pick up and delivery, nothing out of the ordinary reported. Bounty hunting barely pays enough to make it worth it anymore but at least it keeps him busy, and that’s worth more and more these days. When he’s able to focus on the job at hand, preferably several jobs at once if he had his way, the less he’s left to his own thoughts, the less he has to face that part of himself. Memories like scars carved into the darkest parts of his mind, an ache deep within him he just can’t seem to shake. Recently though, he’s been distracted again, the clarity of thought needed to do his job thoroughly and precisely overwhelmed by- he rounds the corner, stepping out of the way of a group of Jawa, cursing at him as they pass. For a brief moment, he rests his hand on his blaster, a reflex more than anything as he watches them move out from under the shade of the awning and into the sun baked street. Deciding it wouldn’t be worth the trouble or attention, he sets back to his path through the dusty back alleys, he’s got more pressing matters to attend to anyway.

His destination, the Covert, is hidden behind a nondescript curtained doorway off one of the alleys. Bright, warm sunlight fades to a faint glow as he descends the spiral staircase into the main hall, the air around him cooling with each step he takes. Secrecy is the key to his unconventional clan’s survival, one of the last remaining scattered traces of the once great Mandalorians. They’re confined to their underground lair now, trapped out of necessity, only one allowed to leave at a time to disguise their numbers from the outside world. The rest, each the last of their own clans just like him, wait. He stops at the entrance for a moment, scanning the room as his eyes move from one armored figure to the next. It’s been far too long since he allowed himself to seek out the company of another, the maintenance he performs on himself alone in the quiet solitude aboard the Razor Crest is no longer sufficient to subdue the overwhelming need within him. The need for contact, for physical touch from another has become too great.

Din thinks of his clanmates in those moments, as it should be, the bonds between them deeper than that of blood and breakable only by death. Relying on memories of unions past, he touches himself- their hands on him, their bodies pressed against his own, surrounding him, taking him in. He thinks of them entering him, of having him, sharing each other as they do all things. It always ends the same, biting his teeth into the meat of his fist as he stifles a groan only from himself. For a brief moment his mind is free and empty as he catches his breath, his release slowly cooling on his skin, but everything always feels colder in the moments after, when the built up heat in his body dissipates and he’s left alone with his thoughts again.

Continuing down the shadowed hall, he passes the others lining the walls, their heads turning to follow his movements. The weight of their gaze settles heavy in his gut, filling him with the familiar anxious need that always plagues him in the moments before, uncertain whether or not he will receive what he seeks. He curls his gloved hands into fists as he walks toward the back of the room, keeping his breathing steady and controlled. The echo of his footsteps off the stuccoed surfaces surrounding them fill the otherwise silent hall with his intent until he stops at a curtained doorway and steps inside. The room is dim, illuminated only by a vent in the ceiling, casting strips of light across the dusty floor and onto the lone bed sitting against the back wall, flanked on either side by two empty crates. He takes a seat facing the doorway and waits, swallowing as he rests his hands on his knees. If another enters the room after him he will be granted the union he desires, if not he will be left to retire to his quarters to tend to himself, only to return another time to try again.

Some unions between clanmates, like the one he seeks, are that of convenience, when the need for physical intimacy affects one’s ability to perform. Others are meant to establish social bonds, uphold ranks within the group, or solve a dispute. Should a dispute arise, those involved can settle it with a fight which will end only when the winner takes the life of their opponent, although with their numbers already dwindling, most opt for the other option: sex, though the line between the two is often blurred. If the latter is agreed upon by both parties, those born without a cock are given false ones to wear and the fight ends when one enters the other, taking their opponent as they concede their defeat and submit. Though, on other more rare occasions, a pair can form a commitment bond to one another, their unions are built on mutual desire for the other and are that of pleasure above all else. Those unions are tolerated but not encouraged, as marriage and procreation are forbidden for those who take the vow,

Din’s heart beats hard against his ribs as he waits, staring intently at the curtain, almost desperate in his need for the touch of another. Thankfully, it doesn’t take long before the curtain is swept aside and he lets out a sigh of relief, relaxing as he’s joined by his clanmate, Gem. Without a word, he stands to meet him and with a nod of consent exchanged between them, they begin. Both intimately familiar with the customs of such a union, having been apart of many throughout their lives, even a few times together, they methodically remove their armor and underclothing one piece at a time, stripping away the barrier of individuality in preparation to become one. It’s a ritual, both of their bodies acting in learned response to the performed actions as the other looks on. Each piece they remove is set into one of the crates with care until they are bared to each other, save for their helmets.

When they’re finished they step closer, invading each other’s space. The heat of Gem’s skin against his own melting through him, he needed this badly. He closes his eyes, soaking it in as they stand together in the cool room, not a word shared between them. They stay like that for a moment, the soft clink of their foreheads meeting as they examine each other fills the silence, the only sound aside from the barely audible breathing coming through their coms. This closeness Gem offers him would be enough, the feeling of skin against skin, the intimacy of it, but they’re both here for more and Din is happy to oblige, so he moves first.

He takes Gem’s cock in his hand, supporting it in his bare palm as he looks it over, running his fingers curiously over its velvety surface, exploring each vein and crease of skin until he wraps his fingers around it finally. It’s of an acceptable size and weight, not the largest Din’s had, which he is grateful for, but still thick enough to fill his grip well. It’s not all that different from his own in appearance, just slightly deeper in color and surrounded by a curled mass of thick dark hair where he’s a touch more bare. Gem lets out a soft hum as Din strokes him gently, getting the feel of him as Gem does the same to him in return. Gem’s touch is gentle, reverent even as he handles him, his fingers studying him, his palm gliding over his skin. It sends a shiver rolling through Din’s body. The need for more pools hot in his gut as he lets out a shaky breath.

“What do you require?” Gem asks, running his finger tips carefully up his length.

Din trembles at the touch, hungry for more. “This,” he says, stroking Gem’s cock slowly but more firmly now, pulling the gathered skin gathered at the tip back, exposing the soft, flushed pink head with each movement of his hand. “You,” he adds, looking up to meet his own reflection in Gem’s darkened visor.

“How?” Gem asks, his voice soft but deep, cuts through the near silence as he lets Din’s cock fall from his grip to rest his hand flat against Din’s stomach.

Din’s eyes fall shut at the touch, his palm hot against him, a welcome sensation as he ghosts his fingers over the scars littering his skin. Badges of honor to be revered, evidence of hard won victories and near losses. He lets Gem touch him, study him carefully, without saying a word unil Gem meets his eyes again, waiting for his answer. “However you wish,” Din swallows, giving over control as he rests his free hand over Gem’s, taking hold of it in a firm grip.

“I wish to enter you,” Gem says without hesitation, withdrawing his hand from Din’s grip. He moves it around his side, reaching behind him to grip the meat of his ass.

Din lets out a sharp breath, shuddering at Gem’s decisive touch, his body already aching to receive him. One giving themselves over to be had in such a manner by another, under these circumstances, is a great honor and not to be taken lightly. One is not obligated to grant another entry into their body, he could deny the request and together they would reach completion in another way, but- he swallows as he steps closer into Gem’s space, their helmets knocking together as he runs a hand up through the hair on Gem’s chest. “Then have me,” he says, his voice lowered. He brings his hand up to Gem’s neck, his thumb brushing against the stubble on his jaw, hidden beneath his helmet.

Gem turns his head, pulling away from the touch as he takes hold of Din’s hand, lowering it to his chest again. “Come,” he says, leading Din toward the bed, “there is much to do.” He rests a knee on the cushioned surface and and Din climbs on after him. Settling on his stomach, he quickly adjusts his position for comfort then brings one knee up to provide for easier access, signifying his readiness to begin. He remains still as Gem runs his palms over his cheeks, squeezing them firmly in his strong grip before spreading them apart, exposing him to the cool air inside the room. He grunts in approval as he takes in the sight, making the muscles in Din’s gut flutter as his cock jumps beneath him, desperate for Gem’s touch. As Gem lets go of him to reach for the lubricating gel to help ease the way, Din reaches back, holding himself open for him with one hand.

Some clanmates are born with parts that lubricate themselves naturally with arousal. Wet, dripping cunts that are easily entered, but only willingly. Others like him and Gem, were not graced with such conveniences. So he waits, listening intently as Gem drips gel onto his fingers, his body aching with anticipation. Finally, Gem spreads him again with his dry hand and rubs the gel over his hole with his finger tips. It’s cold and Din takes in a sharp breath at the contact, but soon it warms with the heat of his body as Gem touches him. He relaxes as the gentle rubbing soothes him, melting into the touch. After a few moments, Gem’s fingers still and Din swallows as he slides one into him, slicking him from the inside as well, a tease of what’s to come.

“That’s enough,” Din says, turning his head back to look at Gem, needing to feel him inside him now, desperate to be filled.

“You don’t like things too easy,” Gem says and Din can hear the smile on his voice as he withdraws his finger from him. “I like that about you.”

“I don’t want to waste time on your fingers,” Din says, turning his head back to face the wall, “I’d rather have your cock.”

“Then I will give you what you desire,” Gem says, climbing over him. He rests his weight on Din’s back, reaching between them to take hold of his cock to guide it carefully to Din’s hole. As Gem rubs the slick tip against him, Din lets out a long sigh, closing his eyes as he teases him, his muscles there fluttering hungrily. As Gem presses more firmly against him, Din licks his lips, letting out a low groan as the pressure increases until the head of his cock slips into him, breaching him finally. He pulls back, the flared edge catching on Din’s rim as he leaves him empty only to enter him again, more easily this time. With the slow movement of his hips, he slides in further, the full girth of his cock stretching him now and Din lets out a choked off moan. It burns, it aches, but he needs it, desperate for the distraction it offers him. A temporary release from his thoughts better than any spice can offer.

Gem lets go of the base of his cock and presses his fist into the cushion, supporting his weight with a hand on either side of Din’s head. He slides in further, stretching him, filling him and Din can’t suppress the whimpers that escape his lips. Surrendering to the sensation, Din closes his eyes as he rests his head down on the cushion, relaxing as he lets Gem take him, fully.

Before long, Gem’s hips press flush against the meat of Din’s ass. “How does that feel?” he asks, moving his hips in slow, shallow circles as he keeps himself buried deep within him.

Din hums in response, pushing his hips back to meet him, needing more. At that, Gem leans down, resting his full weight on Din’s back, pressing him into the cushion, the sides of their helmets scraping together as he leans down. He runs his hand around Din’s neck and tightens his grip as he pulls his head back, Din’s exposed throat bobbing as he swallows against Gem’s fingers. “You’ve always been so eager,” Gem says, the static of his com obscuring his lowered voice slightly.

“If I wanted to do this all day,” Din says, his voice struggling against Gem’s grip, “I’d go see a pleasure droid,” he continues, knowing full well he’d happily lay here for hours as Gem took his time having his way with him.

Gem lets out a soft laugh that goes straight to another part of him, somewhere deeper, filling him with an unexpected warmth. “They don’t have the same personal touch,” he says as he slides his cock out and pushes it back into him.

Din lets out a long moan, gripping the cushion tight in his fists, his body trembling with need as Gem moves. “They don’t talk as much either,” he groans.

Gem laughs again as he lets go of Din’s neck, letting his head fall back against the cushion. He lifts himself off him again for better leverage as he moves his hips in a long, steady rhythm, pulling back and sinking in as deep as he can go.

Din doesn’t know how long he takes him like that, all concept of time melted out of him as he lays limp against the cushion, Gem using him for his own pleasure as he wishes. Gem brings him back to the present as he wraps his arm around his shoulders. Following Gem’s lead, Din gets an elbow under himself to help support his weight as he lifts his torso off the bed with his other arm. Pressing his back to Gem’s chest as he holds himself up. Gem drives into him now, quick, sharp motions that send waves through Din’s body with each impact as he grips him tight. The sound of their flesh slapping together echoes off the stucco walls surrounding them.

Din lets out a long, choked off moan at the change in position, loud enough he’s sure for the others outside to the door to hear. The sounds they make are a testament to their prowess, a signal to the rest of the clan to choose whether those involved are to be desired for unions in the future, and Din’s sure neither of them should have any trouble after this. False sounds of pleasure are frowned upon, one is to encourage their partner to perform to their standard with silence. Gem however, drives a string of whimpers from Din’s throat with ease, moving in him in a way that ignites him from the inside.

“Where do you want it?” Gem groans, moving his hips at a desperate pace.

“In me,” Din breathes out, gripping the cushion tight as his voice breaks into a whimper, “just do it in me.”

A few more thrusts and Gem’s hips shutter, slowing down to a broken rhythm as he lets out a series of choked off groans, the fingers holding onto Din’s shoulder diggeing into his skin. Din trembles in Gem’s grip as his cock pulses inside him, filling him with wave after wave of his release, his eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. He pants in Din’s earpiece, catching his breath as his body relaxes again. When he’s finished, he pulls out and rubs the tip of his cock through the mess Din can feel starting to run out of him.

“Turn over,” Gem breathes out and Din does as he’s told, resting on his back as he spreads his legs and meets his reflection in Gem’s visor again. His neglected cock rests against his stomach, hard and flushed, begging for release, but Gem ignores it in favor of reaching back between his cheeks. He gathers his mess and what’s left of the lubricating gel onto his fingers, then wraps his slick hand around Din’s aching cock finally.

Din closes his eyes, letting out a satisfied hum as he rolls his hips, pushing up into Gem’s firm grip. His body tenses as he moves, his toes curling and hands gripping the cushion tight. “Faster,” he groans, his lips lifting off the bed as Gem strokes him. He throws his head back, licking his lips as he lets out a long moan, he feels like he’s on fire as the pressure in his abdomen builds and builds. All at once, his body goes tight, his muscles cramping as he reaches his release. His cock pulses in Gem’s grip, spilling across his stomach as he strokes him through it.

The last few drips run down Gem’s fingers as he slows his rhythm and Din collapses back against the bed, his chest heaving as he catches his breath. As he recovers, his body still trembling, Gem slides his hand back between his cheeks and dips his fingers back into him. Din lets out a satisfied hum as he rolls his head to the side, eyes still shut as he savors the moment, the feeling of it. His mind finally clear.

“You’re quite the sight,” Gem says as he moves his fingers in him.

Din opens his eyes, lifting his head just enough to take a good look at his partner, resting between his spread knees. His skin is shining with a layer of sweat, his chest rising and falling with steady breaths as he touches him. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he admits, dropping his head back down.

“May we have many disagreements in the future,” Gem says, his voice soft, “I’d like to see you win.”

Din lets out a choked off hum at that, letting his knees fall open the rest of the way. “Shouldn’t be too much of a challenge,” he says, his lips curling into a hint of a smile.

Gem laughs softly, withdrawing his fingers from him and Din mourns the loss. “We shall see,” he says, that warmth within Din blossoming as Gem wipes them clean on the cushion.Without another word, he climbs off the bed, leaving Din painfully alone and exposed.

Din tucks an arm behind his head, supporting it as he watches Gem begin the process of dressing himself. “You know, you don’t have to go,” he says, running his hand down his stomach to take hold of his spent cock. The skin there is more sensitive to his touch now, sending shivers of pleasure-pain through his body as he runs his fingers over its surface. “I could have you if we wait.”

“It’s frowned upon,” Gem says, pulling his trousers up his legs, “taking more than one’s fair share, you know that. Next you will be another’s and so will I.” He buttons his fly and reaches for his belt. “This is the way.”

“This is the way,” Din repeats, unable to stop the twinge of disappointment he feels in his gut.

* * *


End file.
